The inventive subject matter relates to electrical apparatus and, more particularly, to switchgear.
In typical gas-insulated switchgear (GIS), certain higher voltage components that are prone to arc generation, such as circuit interrupters, switches and the like, are placed in closed structures filled with an insulating high-dielectric gas, such as sulfur hexafluoride (SF6). The insulation properties of the gas allow reduced spacing between components and thus enable relatively compact arrangement of the switchgear components. While high-voltage (e.g., 50 kV and above) switchgear is commonly gas-insulated, medium-voltage circuit breakers and other medium-voltage devices may also utilize gas insulated switching components. Potential advantages of GIS include compact form factors and low maintenance in comparison compared to air-insulated switchgear.